


A Kiss Before Cockles

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Sex, Bottom Misha, Coming In Pants, Coming Out, Consent, Dry Humping, Engaged, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Happy Ending, Lack of Communication, M/M, Oral Sex, Talking, Top Jensen, first time gay sex, publicly coming out, safe sex, supportive jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Misha finds Jensen very interesting and attractive. He asks for one kiss that leads them on the road to a sweet relationship





	A Kiss Before Cockles

Misha and Jensen were leaning against the small kitchen counter in Jensen’s condo. They wrapped filming earlier than Jared so they grabbed a bite to eat. Misha had an early call to set the next morning and Jensen offered him his spare bedroom in lieu of crashing at a hotel or camping out on set in his trailer. 

 

Jensen offered him a drink so they casually sipped and conversed instead of mindlessly watching something Jensen’s oft neglected DVR had collected. It was nice spending quality time with his dear friend. Misha had endless tangents to speak on outside of whatever their original topic was. After a hearty fit of laughter, Misha sighed.

 

“Jens, I’d really like to kiss you.”

 

“What? Why?” Jensen startled.

 

A flutter of lashes over sapphire eyes met his gaze. “Because you are a fascinating creature. So smart, witty. Beautiful inside and out. You’re very dear to me. I assure you I won’t be offended if you say no.”

 

Jensen blushed deeper than the alcohol had already flushed his skin. “I...I’ve never kissed a guy...I mean...I did a scene that was cut once but that was...it was work and…”

 

Misha placed a calming hand on Jensen’s arm. “You’re babbling.”

 

“Guess I am,” Jensen nervously scratched the back of his neck. “Nobody’s ever asked me if they could kiss me. It just sort of happened.”

 

“I always ask. I’d never do anything without someone’s consent. We can conclude this conversation if I’ve made you uncomfortable.”

 

“Wait...no. I’m thinking about it. I’m kind of curious but is that enough reason to lock lips with one of my friends?”

 

“Would you consider this as carefully if I were a female friend?”

 

Jensen balked. “Of course I would! You’re my friend. I’m thinking about consequences.”

 

Misha pursed his lips and fiddled with his glass. “You are a very attractive person, Jens. I feel chemistry between us. I only asked for the possibility to explore that feeling. If that is completely one-sided I understand.”

 

Jensen dropped his eyes. “You  _ are _ pretty hot. And if I was gonna get bi-curious with anybody it would be with you.”

 

“Because I’m your only queer male friend?”

 

“No! Mish...you’re not by the way. I meant how you said. The chemistry thing. I know we both flirt and tease. We’re comfortable with each other. So  _ if _ I want to kiss a guy it would be you because I trust you.”

 

Misha beamed. “Thank you. See? This is why I’m so drawn to you. I’ve kissed some of the other cast in a campy way for fan service. It’s just... _ acting _ . Playing a role. With you, I’m myself and it’s a genuine interest. If that makes any difference to you.”

 

“It does, Mish. So...okay. I...I want you to kiss me.” Jensen moved into Misha’s personal space. He could feel the heat and nerves radiate from the other man’s body. Misha’s arms went around his waist and he was pulled in chest to chest. He closed his eyes as Misha leaned in.

 

He stopped breathing when Misha’s lips touched his. The slight stubble on their chins scratched. Misha was keeping the kiss sweet and innocent. After a few seconds they broke apart but remained embraced. “How was that?” Misha asked softly.

 

“That was nice.” Jensen rested his forehead against Misha’s. He wasn’t ready to pull away from him.

 

“Really? Because I can do better.”

 

Jensen grinned. “Bring it.”

 

Misha tilted his head and let himself go a little. There was something more sensual in his second attempt. It was also deepened when Jensen parted his lips for just a brush of their tongues. He heard himself release a soft moan. 

 

There was an audible smack when their kiss broke. “Mish...that was awesome.”

 

Misha flashed his devilish grin. “Exactly how curious are you?”

 

Jensen froze. Was that a proposition? “Um...hadn’t thought that far. How about you tell me what you have in mind and I’ll tell you if I’m comfortable with it.”

 

“Relax, Jens. I was thinking about moving this to your sofa and making out. Just more hugging. And kissing? Above the waist?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m good with that.” He let Misha’s hand drop to take his and lead him around the counter to the larger of his two sofas. They settled down close and picked up where they left off. 

 

Jensen found himself slipping easily into Misha’s arms, their bodies fitting together almost too perfectly **.** He returned the lazy kisses, running his hands along Misha’s arms and sides. He was getting turned on. He pulled Misha onto him and laid back on the sofa.

 

“You sure, Jens?”

 

“More comfortable like this. Still just kissing?”

 

Misha nodded. Their makeout session heated considerably. Jensen’s arms were loosely pinned over his head. Misha tried to fight instinct but the roll of his hips betrayed him. He was semi hard in his jeans and it felt like Jensen was too. He turned Jensen loose so his hands could freely roam again.

 

“Mishka? Can we uh...lower the boundary?”

 

“You want to grab my ass don’t you?”

 

“Thought I’d ask first.”

 

“Like you haven’t had your hands all over it before,” Misha teased before nodding his consent. Instead of the light taps and pinches his rump was being kneaded and cupped with hot hands.

 

They felt each other up, carefully avoiding what were becoming substantial bulges. The grinding continued until they were both panting for breath between wetter kisses. “Feel like I’m 16,” Jensen said in a whine.

 

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Misha lowered his mouth to finally suck and nip at Jensen’s neck.

 

“Gonna make me come in my pants.” He was crimson with embarrassment.

 

It just made Misha more determined. “We’re gonna shower and change for bed anyway.”

 

“Good point.” Jensen put both hands on Misha’s ass and aggressively thrust up for the friction. He was so close.

 

“Just let go. I want to see how beautiful you are when you come.”

 

That was enough to get Jensen over the finish line. His head went back. His eyes rolled up in his head. His lush lips formed a perfect ‘O’ as warmth and wetness spread across the front of his boxer briefs. A couple thrusts later Misha stilled on top of him.

 

“Fuck that was hot.” Jensen was sensitive now and he realized his lips were swollen. 

 

“Indeed that was. Definitely not where I thought our evening was headed.”

 

“I don’t put out on the first date, darlin’. Not that kinda girl,” Jensen grinned.

 

Misha playfully pushed Jensen’s face away. “Don’t pull your Southern Belle routine on me. Getting you off was a safe slide into third base.”

 

They righted themselves on the sofa and Jensen offered Misha the use of the shower first. He at least stripped and changed into a robe while he waited. Misha emerged from his bathroom with a strange combo of what appeared to be yoga pants and an old tee with a giant hole in the armpit.

 

“Sexy,” Jensen rolled his eyes.

 

“You were expecting lace panties and a garter belt?”

 

“Smartass. My turn to clean up. Forgot to tell you there was snacks in the kitchen if you want.”

 

Misha smirked. “I believe I’m quite satisfied.”

 

Jensen gave another eye roll and walked past him for the bathroom. He stepped under the surprisingly still hot water and...panic set in. Did he just have sex with Misha? Did it count? Was is going to make things weird at work. It didn’t feel weird when they were... _ doing it. _

 

He emerged still shaken to see Misha sitting on his bed. He looked like he’d been over-thinking things too. “This the part where we pillow fight?” He tried to joke about it.

 

“Jens, I just wanted to make sure you’re okay with what happened between us. If I pushed you too far…”

 

“No. No. If anything it was me pushing the boundaries. And if you’re not okay I am so sorry.”

 

“You had my full consent, Jensen. You didn’t take advantage of me. Just...do you regret it?”

 

Jensen sank down on the bed next to him. “I don’t regret it. I gotta admit I was in there freaking out for a minute. Not about what we did but like, how it changes things between us. We basically had sex.”

 

“You’re right. I should have thought this through before asking you for a kiss. I thought that’s all it would be. One innocent kiss and you would smile and say it was okay but not your thing and we’d let it be. When you were into it I wanted as much as you were willing to give. And now one indiscretion may cost me a friendship I value so much.”

 

Misha looked near tears and it broke Jensen’s heart a little. He pulled him into a tight hug to comfort him. “Mish, I’m not going anywhere. So we dipped our toes into friends with benefits territory tonight. Or maybe something else. I dunno.”

 

“I don’t know either. A big part of me wants there to be something more than convenient hookups. Maybe because to me a relationship  _ is _ being with a friend and being intimate.”

 

“I get that. I do. And something changed in me tonight. Not like, am I really gay? Like, is it okay to want this? Is it okay to be sleeping with my co-star?”

 

Misha allowed himself a smile. “You are truly profound, one of the many reasons I find myself so smitten with you. Things worked out for Jared and Genevieve.”

 

“I killed her character.”

 

“Sam won’t kill me. We can keep this between us for now. No reason to inform the producers before we have this figured out for ourselves.”

 

“And you always say the exact right thing to me. Guess I’m a little smitten for you, too.” Jensen nudged Misha’s shoulder. “Hey, wanna sleep with me?” He waggled his eyebrows.

 

“Fine. But if something is poking you in the morning it’s not the remote.” Misha nudged back.

 

“It’s a king sized bed. If something's poking me all the way from over there…”

 

“No cuddling?” Misha batted his eyes.

 

“Shut up.”

 

***

 

Barely a week later Jensen is pulled aside by Jared. “If something was going on, you’d tell me, right?”

 

“The hell are you talking about?”

 

“Did you get advance scripts or something? The way you've been when you film with Misha...it’s like you’re laying the groundwork for something. Are your characters hooking up? Is Dean gay?”

 

Jensen’s heart pounded in his throat. “Groundwork?”

 

“You keep staring at each other’s lips in scenes like all you can think about is kissing each other.”

 

Well, yeah. Because all he could think about was how amazing it felt to kiss Misha and wonder if they were going to do that again. They actually hadn’t had enough time to themselves to discuss it and all they could do was exchange longing glances.

 

Jared snapped his fingers. “Yo! Jay. You completely zoned out on me. You okay?”

 

“Yeah, uh...I think we need to talk.”

 

Jared’s face fell. “They’re killing Sam aren’t they? Dean and Cas are gonna do the grieving and comforting thing.”

 

“Idiot! They’re not killing you!” Jensen grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the studio to his trailer. “You repeat one word and I will shave your fucking head in your sleep.” He paced. He hoped Misha would forgive him for this.

 

Jared put his hands up. “I swear, dude. I just wanna know what’s going on.”

 

“Last week when Misha stayed over at my place...something happened.” Jensen carefully gauged Jared’s reaction. He still looked blank so Jensen took a deep breath and continued. “I kinda slept with Misha.”

 

“You  _ what _ ? Actually...slept with...Misha?” Jared staggered over and flopped down into one of the chairs. He just stared ahead, processing. “I suspected but you always date girls…”

 

“You suspect...nevermind. He asked if he could kiss me and contrary to your assumptions I’d never kissed a guy I wasn’t getting paid to...that came out so fucking wrong,” Jensen hung his head and shook it. “So we did and it was hot and got hotter and then showers were required. We didn’t... _ you know _ ...you know? But...close.”

 

“Wow. Are you like, together?”

 

Jensen grabbed the chair beside him. “Maybe. We haven’t had a chance to talk much since that night and we  _ did _ talk after.”

 

“I’m glad you told me. I mean, it’s kinda like coming out. You trusted me.”

 

“You’re like my brother, Jay. You’re the only one I’ve told. We agreed to keep it all on the down low for now. See where it’s going. If it gets serious we’ll tell the powers that be.”

 

Jared clamped a hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “I’m here whenever you need to talk. And I might be able to help you get a little time with your boyfriend tonight.”

 

“Really? Got a magic wand I don’t know about?”

 

“I’m gonna fuck up the scenes with Misha long enough for them to call it and do it again tomorrow morning. He’ll have to stay the night. You can talk or...whatever.”

 

“You’re an evil genius.”

 

“I try.”

 

***

 

“Ugh, why did nothing go right?” Misha complained when he was finished returning his wardrobe. 

 

Jensen grinned. “Get in the car, babe. It was all part of a fiendish plot.”

 

_ Babe? _ “I’ll grab some stuff for an overnight bag from my trailer. I assume I’m staying at your place?”

 

“Yep.”

 

Once they were off the lot, Jensen broke down and told Misha how Jared pulled him aside and how he basically had no choice but to tell him. And that Jared deliberately tanked their scenes so they could have some alone time.

 

“Forgive me?” Jensen attempted to charm him. It worked.

 

“Of course. Although I fear our budding relationship is now fodder for him to further torment me.”

 

“Obviously.”

 

“Dinner first, then?”

 

Jensen drove them to a little hole in the wall Chinese place. He was a regular, not too much attention. From the outside it looked like a couple friends. If they looked closer they would see the heart eyes and slight touches. Jensen paid for their meal and even opened Misha’s door for him.

 

“Is this a date?” Misha ventured.

 

“I guess. If we’re trying this relationship thing. I’ve only dated women.”

 

“It works the same. We date, we text, we…” Misha tentatively placed his hand on Jensen’s knee.

 

Jensen glanced down then put his own hand over it. He could date Misha. The question was, could he  _ openly _ date Misha? Would all his fan questions shift away from the show and the character he was so proud of to his relationship? 

 

“Where are you right now?” Misha’s voice drew him back in.

 

“Over thinking things, as usual. Wondering if we go public will the fans lose their focus on the show and our characters. And I’m kinda private. I don’t want to be picked apart by tabloid bullshit. You don’t deserve that either.”

 

“Jensen, I respect that. But on the bright side, not hiding causes less attention. Two co-stars dating is one of those  _ it _ news things. It’s fleeting. If we get to that point, we do some red carpet type affair. Smile for the cameras, confirm we’re dating, and leave it at that.”

 

“How are you always so calm and reasonable?”

 

“You need me to be. Keeps us both grounded.”

 

***

 

They didn’t get as much talking accomplished as they’d hoped. Misha would say something to make Jensen smile or laugh and then deem it absolutely adorable. Sweet and chaste pecks lingered longer each time until Misha was straddling Jensen’s lap and they were struggling to breathe. The attraction between them was fiery and passionate. 

 

“Is this too fast, Jens?” Misha panted when Jensen was kissing his neck.

 

“I missed you. You’re all I could think about. Being close to you and seeing how you look at me. Hearing your real voice instead of Castiel’s.”

 

Now Jensen was saying all the right things. He wanted all of Misha, not just the obviously enjoyable physical aspect. He’d taken him on a date, low key and unpretentious. They talked and held hands. Jensen thought about the big picture instead of just his own needs. It was no wonder Misha had been slowly falling in love with him.

 

“I missed you, too. Remind me to send a candy basket to Jared.”

 

“I need to stop for a second, though.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Misha moved to leave Jensen’s lap. Strong hands kept him in place.

 

“I need to stop because I want something but I know I’m not ready for it.  _ We’re  _ not ready for it. I just needed to tell you that we’re not slowing down because I don’t want you. It’s because I want you too much.”

 

Misha dropped his head on Jensen's shoulder. He wanted to cry or laugh or some combination of the two. “I’m falling in love with you, Jensen.”

 

“Starting to think I’ve been doing that too, Mish. Scares the hell out of me.”

 

Misha kissed his cheek. “Who made these rules? Sex on the third date? How long it takes to fall in love? We’ve known each other long enough to care for each other deeply as friends. We didn’t just meet a week ago and impulsively hook up. It’s  _ our _ relationship so  _ we  _ get to make the rules.”

 

“You wouldn’t think less of me if I told you I want to be in bed with you right now? That nothing would make me happier than having you stake your claim and call me yours?” Jensen looked up at Misha, equally hopeful and frightened.

 

“I trust you, Jens. To know yourself and what you want. And if you told me tonight you weren’t sure or weren’t ready I could never love you less or respect you less for that. My only concern is that you haven't done this before and I don’t want to disappoint you.”

 

“I trust you, Misha. To teach me how to please you and to be kind and patient with me. And if all we do tonight is hold each other until we fall asleep I’d still be happy because I’m with you. But if you want me, you have me.”

 

Misha threw himself into the next kiss. Jensen had to know just how much he was wanted and desired. It had been a long time since he’d been with another man. It had been intense at the time but was a mere spark compared to the storm he was in with Jensen. “I want you.”

 

Jensen held him tight and stood with Misha wrapped around him. He walked them to his bedroom on adrenaline alone, letting them both fall to the mattress. He went for the buttons on Misha’s shirt so he could feel the heat of his skin under his hands, his lips. 

 

Misha moaned and ran his fingers through the short, spiked hair. He was usually the one to make all the moves but it was so easy to surrender his body to Jensen’s touch. “Jens, honey, are you planning on topping?” 

 

“Can I? This time? I want to feel you inside me just...tonight I want to be inside you, if that’s okay?”

 

“I’m usually a top but I don’t mind switching. Do you have lube? Condoms?”

 

“In the drawer. It’s flavored, though. The lube.”

 

“That gives me ideas for next time. Okay. Proceed with the seduction. Totally working, by the way.”

 

“Good to know.” He went back to lavishing Misha’s body with attention. Both of their shirts were off and Jensen had one of Misha’s nipples between his teeth. His hands roamed down to undo Misha’s pants.

 

He’d felt the hard cock rub against his through a couple layers but he hadn’t seen it yet. When it sprang free and slapped Misha’s belly, Jensen became fully aware of what they were doing. He was having sex with another man. And he was clueless.

 

“You left again,” Misha gently stroked his face.

 

“Tell me what to do. I’m lost. Do I touch you or suck you?”

 

“You do what you’re comfortable with. Take off your pants. It’s equal ground if we’re both naked. Then we take it from there.”

 

Jensen did as he was asked. He actually  _ did _ feel better once they were both vulnerable. Misha took in the sight of him and looked absolutely hungry for him. His own hard cocked twitched. 

 

“Tell me what you want to do, Jens.”

 

“I want to taste you, Misha. I’ve never done this before.”

 

Misha sat up. “How about I show you what I like and then you can try it back on me?” He reached for Jensen and stroked him long and slow. He bent himself impossibly in half and licked the tip. He swirled it around to tease until Jensen was leaking into his mouth. He continued working the shaft with his hand and sucking as he drew his lips back up. He popped off before Jensen could get too worked up.

 

When Misha laid back again Jensen felt a surge of confidence. He took the heat and weight of Misha in his hand and gave it a few tugs. He lowered his mouth to try what Misha had done to him. He never thought he’d be there, a hard dick in his mouth, wanting to see how much he could take. He let some saliva slide down to make it easier to pump the base. He found himself moaning into it before Misha stopped him.

 

“Almost too good. Not ready to come yet.” He reached for the lube and rolled to his side. “I need to show you how to do prep.”

 

Jensen sat back on his legs and watched Misha slick his hole and push a finger in. One led to two then Misha assessed him again. He stretched himself even further with a third before telling Jensen to put on the condom. Misha returned to his original position on his back and brought his legs up. Jensen lined himself up and pushed forward. 

 

“God, you’re so tight.” Jensen took his time sinking all the way in. He’d never bedded a virgin before but he imagined even that sensation wasn’t as good as this. He’d probably feel even tighter to Misha when he gave himself over.

Misha’s heels dug into him. Jensen knew it was time to move. His impulse was to fuck, to take. Seeing the adoring look in Misha’s eyes shifted it to something more tender. He wanted to make love to Misha, soft and slow. His lips sought Misha’s and he rocked easily into him. 

 

It felt so good, and not just the physical. The noises were soft, almost whines. Misha was pulling at him with his legs and arms. They couldn’t get close enough. If it weren’t for all the foreplay Jensen would try to make it last longer. Misha moaning his name was too much.

 

“Can you come like this?” Jensen asked. He wasn’t sure how that worked.

 

“Maybe, but I want to come with you. Will you touch me?”

 

“Yes.” He balanced on one arm and wrapped his hand around Misha’s cock. It pulsed and throbbed in his palm. Misha gasped when his orgasm hit. He clenched down on Jensen and milked the cum out of him. Jensen rode it out in short thrusts and collapsed.

 

Misha played with his hair and kissed his forehead. “Not what I expected.”

 

Jensen raised up. “Sorry. You’ve probably had better than me…”

 

“Shh. Stop it. I meant it in a good way. You were fucking  _ perfect. _ I haven’t been treated like that as a bottom in...maybe ever. A lot of tops just want to pound you into the mattress. I’m guilty of it as well if the mood suggests it. You, Jensen, are an excellent, attentive, and satisfying lover.”

 

Jensen lit up. “You really mean that.” It wasn’t a question. He read the honesty in Misha’s tone and smile. “And in case you couldn’t tell I thought you were amazing.” He pulled out and discarded the condom. He slunk off the bed to his bathroom for a cloth to clean them up. He couldn’t suppress a laugh.

 

“What?”

 

“I guess I  _ am  _ that kind of girl. One date and the panties come off.”

 

Misha raised an eyebrow. “Panties? Now there’s a conversation we should have later.”

 

“You kinky son of a bitch.”

 

***

 

“Sooo...how’d it go last night?” Jared asked as they got their coffees from craft services. Jensen put down his cup and threw his arms around his TV brother. “That good, huh?” He hugged back.

 

Jensen pulled him out of earshot, beaming. “I have a boyfriend! Can you believe it? We had a real date last night and we are really into each other. We just said, ‘screw the rules’ and we’re going at our own pace.” Jensen winked. “Which is warp drive.”

 

“In as little detail as possible, how was it?”

 

“Dude, it was awesome. I dunno. It was different but like,  _ good _ different. Like, maybe I’m...gay.”

 

“If you are, you are. You’re my brother, man. Love you no matter what.”

 

Jensen hugged him again before Misha joined them. “Did I miss something?”

 

“Just thanking him for being an awesome brother, Mish.”

 

“Just promise me I get to be in the wedding party,” Jared teased. He gave Misha a light slug to the shoulder.

 

***

 

“There’s been some rumors flying around about that ring on your finger, Mr. Ackles. Care to lay those to rest?” The interviewer asked.

 

“You can call me Jensen. And no, I didn’t run off and elope. I keep up with Twitter. I’m a private person, or at least try to be. I  _ do _ have someone special in my life.”

 

“Now that just raises more questions. How do you find time with being a major network star for the CW?”

 

“We make time. It’s worth it. My partner is fully aware of how demanding this job is and is very supportive and very proud of the success that comes with it.”

 

“Sounds like you really have found someone special. Any plans on revealing this mystery woman at the season premiere party?”

 

Jensen and Misha had discussed it for weeks. He was ready to come out and Misha was behind him. He supposed dropping a little juicy morsel now would be good press.

 

“Actually he and I will be attending together so the fans will finally find out.”

 

The interviewer looked shocked at his revelation. “Good. I happen to be a loyal viewer myself and can’t wait to see your mystery  _ man _ by your side.” She smiled. She thankfully shifted the rest of her questions towards the direction of the show and tried to get him to drop spoilers.

 

***

 

Jensen kept fidgeting with his tie in the limo. Misha kept a hand on his knee in an attempt to keep him grounded. He was nervous as well. He hadn’t been in a public relationship since he joined the cast of  _ Supernatural _ . His family and close friends knew he was out since college. Jensen had only recently come out to his family. He wanted them to hear it from him before they went public.

 

Twitter exploded over Jensen announcing his significant other was a man. Most of the fandom were supportive, sharing their coming out stories and thanking him for giving them the courage to do so. Misha was so proud of him. 

 

“Last chance to back out, Mish.”

 

“I’m ready. Let’s do this.”

 

Jensen exited the limo first, blinking at all the flashing lights. He offered his hand to Misha and pulled him out to stand at his side. His arm went low on Misha’s waist to guide him through. They even stopped for a chaste kiss so nobody could accuse them of pulling a prank or staging a publicity stunt.

 

“Jensen! How long have you been dating?”

 

“Eight months.” He answered.

 

“What’s the significance of the ring?”

 

Misha fielded that one. “It means he said, ‘yes’!” 

 

They caught up to Jared and Genevieve so the four of them posed together. Gen was also sporting a ring so she and Jensen showed them off together. The press was eating them up. 

 

***

 

They did wind up eloping in Vegas and taking a four day honeymoon in Lake Tahoe. Jared and a couple other friends were with them. The big guy was in over his head with wedding planning so after a few too many drinks Misha suggested skipping all of it for themselves and worrying about a nicer wedding later. Jensen agreed and they were wed in a small chapel at three in the morning.


End file.
